


Religión

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Other, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades le pide ayuda a su hermano menor para vengarse de Zeus y Athena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religión

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: Este fic va sobre los dioses en cuestión, no sus reencarnaciones, sin embargo tienen el aspecto del último joven que han poseído. Sin más, los dejo con... la _cosa_ XD

Poseidón caminó con paso firme por el largo pasillo iluminado con débiles luces, llegó hasta los aposentos de su hermano e ingresó sin golpear, encontrándolo en penumbras y vacío. Vacío porque no había nadie, muebles tenía Hades. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Para qué? _Con un carajo_ , ¿lo hacía salir del mundo submarino, si no era capaz de aguardar su llegada? Sorpresivamente, el dios de los Mares cayó de bruces al suelo, impactando la cara contra el piso. Con rapidez se puso de pie y en guardia observó todos los rincones del lugar, pero nada... el silencio reinaba en dicho lugar, solo la cortina ondeaba, vaya a saber uno por qué ya que en el Inframundo no hay viento.  
Dándose cuenta de la situación, sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de apretar los puños, y un nuevo golpe en su trasero lo hizo caer desparramado. Ahora sí se encabronó.  
—¡Ya, Hades! ¡Déjate de bromas! ¡No es divertido! —El dios menor comenzó a lanzar puños al azar, peleando literalmente con el aire.  
Uno de sus golpes chocó con algo sólido, recién en ese momento, cuando un casco voló por los aires, Hades hizo su aparición.  
—¡Me rompes el casco y le diré a papá!  
—La importancia que le va a dar... —rió Poseidón—. No te olvides que está un poquito enojado con nosotros desde aquella pequeña discusión que tuvimos —dijo haciendo referencia a la cruel y monumental Guerra de la Titanomaquia, pero ¿qué padre no quiere a sus hijos? Chronos justamente.  
—¿Todavía sigue enojado? —Se sorprendió, habían pasado varios milenios; ¡cuánto rencor!  
—¡Ya! ¿Me dirás para qué el comunicado urgente? —se quejó el dios del Mar sentándose en la silla del gran escritorio, odiaba salir de sus dominios, sobre todo cuando era citado por Hades, ya que casi siempre era por peticiones absurdas y/o estúpidas—. Espero que no me hayas hecho salir de mis aposentos, y causar inundaciones en el mundo, solo porque quieres compañía...  
—Es que sí... —respondió el dios del Inframundo recogiendo del suelo su casco para hacerse invisible— estamos en verano y Perséfone me dejó solo... —finalizó con un sollozo poco masculino y muy lastimoso.  
—Ya... —murmuró levantándose de la silla para consolar con una mano en el hombro a su hermano —¿Qué dirán del cruel dios del Inframundo? Llorando así...  
—¡Has visto! —se quejó—Todos me odian, pero yo también tengo mi corazón sensible.  
—Lo sé —afirmó Poseidón con un tono de voz paternal—; pero dime ¿qué necesitabas? ¿O era solo eso?  
—Quiero acabar con la humanidad —explicó el mayor sin vueltas, las lágrimas se habían secado como por arte de magia y ya estaba como nuevo.  
—¡¿Otra vez?! —pataleó el menor.  
—Soy tu _niisan_ , deberás hacerme caso.  
—¿ _Niisan_? —se extrañó, esa palabra no la tenía en su diccionario acuático.  
—Olvídalo... Quiero decir: soy tu hermano mayor y...  
—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió la perorata solemne del otro—. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se te ocurrió? —continuó con resignación—. No te olvides de que nos fue muy mal la última vez...  
—Por eso, quiero vengarme de Zeus... —dijo Hades desesperado, colgándose de la túnica de su hermano menor.  
—No... otra vez poseer pubertos, no...  
—¡No será difícil si nos unimos! —la sonrisa del dios del Inframundo daba miedo por lo sádica que era.  
—No.  
—Oye, no nos fue tan mal...  
—¿No? —preguntó Poseidón con perspicacia, si él mal no recordaba les había ido no mal, muy mal, pésimo, patético, el peor reinado de sus eternas vidas—. Tú poseíste a un niño que era más bueno que Athena, otra que tendríamos que erradicar... — meditó— Y eso te jugó en contra, el muchacho no pudo...  
—Ya... te quejas de mí, pero tú, eligiendo a quien se enamoró de la humana Saori... idiota, ¿Nunca pensaste que jamás podría acabar con ella de buenas a primeras? —se defendió con energía.  
—¡Y yo que iba a saber que a los catorce años se iba a enamorar... y justo de ella! —Habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo.  
—Bueno, pero podemos pedirle ayuda a Ares —propuso el mayor con alegría desviando el tema, no era bueno recordar los fracasos.  
—No, es muy belicoso —objetó el dios del mar no muy convencido con la idea—. Además los jóvenes que posee se terminan suicidando y eso no nos sirve. No nos sirve un humano muerto.  
—Cierto... —Hades se quedó meditabundo unos segundos, hasta reconocer la verdad—; bueno, estamos solos entonces...  
—¡¿Solos?! Un momento... —exclamó retrocediendo con las manos extendidas—. Yo en ningún momento dije estar de acuerdo.  
Sin embargo negarse había sido un error, los ojos del dios del Inframundo brillaron de furia y su túnica negra ondeó con violencia. En un segundo se apagó la magia.  
—¡¿Por favor?! —El pelinegro se arrodilló con ojos de ternero degollado y enlazó las manos —por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...  
—¡YA CÁLLATE! —se exasperó el menor—. Lo dulce de Shun no se te ha quitado...  
—Sí, lo sé —reconoció Hades apenado, levantándose del suelo—Deberé ser más cruel, asesinar ancianos, golear mujeres embarazadas, encerrar a niños... de alguna forma tengo que quitarme estos arranques de cursilería que cada tanto se me dan, es tan difícil ¿a ti no se te pegó lo de Julián Solo?  
—Sí, a veces tengo la costumbre de vestirme con ropa interior de mujer...  
La cara de Hades fue todo un poema de asco y desconcierto.  
—¿En qué estabamos? —Poseidón intentó volver al tema—Ah, cierto — recordó— ¡No!  
—Qué malito eres...  
—Y se supone que tú deberías ser el cruel aquí...  
—Sí, te castigaré por eso —una media sonrisa morbosa se instaló en el rostro del dios del Inframundo.  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó el dios del Mar en son de burla— ¿Se nota mucho la ausencia de Perséfone en cada rincón de la casa?  
—Muy gracioso, que compre un nuevo kit de S &M y aun no lo pude probar.  
—A mí no me mires, no me van esas cosas.  
—Tú porque no sabes lo que es.  
—Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema... —Hablar de eso con su hermano conseguía ponerlo más que nervioso, después de ver los moretones en el cuerpo de la pobre muchacha ni borracho se sometería a él... Aunque, bueno, si Dionisio lo había hecho... en fin...  
—¡Asesinar, cierto! Tenemos que acabar con la humanidad...  
—A mí no me metas en tus juegos macabros.  
—¡Mal hermano! ¿Piensas dejarme solo?  
—Estoy aquí ¿no? —Poseidón suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la cama—. A ver, dime, ¿qué tienes con la humanidad? Déjalos tranquilos, ¡hombre! Ya pasamos la adolescencia en donde lo queríamos todo y nos creíamos el centro del universo, intentando llamar la atención con cuanta guerra absurda se no cruzara por la mente...  
—Es que... estoy aburrido... —explicó Hades resoplando, con desgano se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano—Además quiero venganza. Que todos se ríen de mí, ya no se cuántas derrotas llevo en mi haber. Está en juego mi reputación, ¿entiendes?  
El dios del Mar asintió con cansancio; a decir verdad su hermano siempre fue igual, muy vengativo y rencoroso, aun no se olvidaba de aquella vez que repartieron los reinos, tan egoísta que quería los tres, y el presente eso aun era una espina incrustada en el ego.  
—¿En qué piensas? —investigó Poseidón al ver a su compañero muy ido.  
—En que debo cambiarme los calcetines, hace un milenio que no lo hago...  
—¡QUÉ ASCO!  
—Pero a mí me dan suerte, son mis calcetines de la suerte.  
—¡Ja! Mira qué suerte, como te ha ido —bromeó el menor cruzándose de brazos y echando miradas fugaces a los pies del mayor—. No te han ayudado mucho que digamos...  
—¡Maldición, es cierto! —Hades se quitó los zapatos, se sacó los calcetines y los revoleó por la ventana—Calcetines de porquería...  
—¿Y? ¿Ya se te pasó la euforia?  
—Un poco... —respondió el dios del Inframundo—; pero descuida que no tardará mucho en volver.  
—Además, estás loco, no pudimos ni siquiera contra Athena y tú quieres ir contra Zeus. ¡La paliza que nos va a dar!  
—Pero si estamos unido no. Tú tienes tu tridente, yo mi casco, o en tal caso me prestas tu tridente, yo voy de incógnito mientras está durmiendo, se lo clavo en el pecho ¡y adiós Zeus!  
—Ni drogado te presto mi tridente —exclamó Poseidón horrorizado con la idea.  
—Egoísta.  
—Préstame tu casco.  
—No.  
—¡Ah! ¿Viste? A ti tampoco te gusta que te usen las cosas.  
—Da igual, no lo quiero, ya sabes por donde puedes metértelo... —espetó ofendido cruzándose de brazos otra vez y desviando la mirada.  
—Me valen tus palabras...  
—Te quemaré el culo —aseveró el mayor.  
—Y yo te ahogaré en el retrete.  
—Dios de cuarta.  
—Le diré a todos que el dios del Inframundo duerme con un conejo blanco de peluche...  
—¡Ah! ¡Maldito! —Se sorprendió Hades—. No serás capaz, porque yo le diré a todos que usas ropa interior de mujer...  
—¡Te golpearé! —exclamó el dios del Mar sonrojado y furioso.  
—¡Atrévete! —desafió Hades.  
Y una lucha dio comienzo, revolcados en la cama se tiraban de los pelos. Era hasta ver quién cedía primero, porque en realidad no era una lucha de puños, sin embargo cuando Poseidón quedó sentado sobre la espalda del dios del Inframundo, golpeando la misma y haciendo resonar cada golpe, se detuvo, pues imaginó la reacción del pelinegro.  
—¡Eres un degenerado, Hades!  
—Sigue por favor... —pidió el aludido sonriendo con lascivia—... me encanta...  
El menor salió del lugar poniéndose a un costado de la cama, su hermano dio la vuelta carcajeando y quedando boca arriba.  
—Cerdo.  
Un almohadón golpeó el rostro del mayor, quien luego de quitar la almohada de su cara llevó una mano a la entrepierna hinchada. ¡Vaya que le gustaba sentir los golpes sobre su cuerpo! Luego pronunció con calma.  
—Perséfone es mujer...  
—¡¿No me digas?! Pense que te habías casado con un travesti —ironizó Poseidón para luego enrojecer aun más al notar el estado de su compañero.  
—Idiota... —se ofendió, no le había dejado terminar la idea—Perséfone es mujer y sus golpes son débiles. Y me gusta sentir tu fuerza. ¿Tú no quieres sentir la mía?  
—No —El dios del Mar escondió el rostro.  
—Algo me dice que sí... —el mayor rió con maldad y enseguida se abalanzó sobre su hermano menor moliéndolo a golpes.  
—¡Ya basta, Hades! ¡No me pegues ahí que duele! —¡Dioses!, justamente, millones de años viviendo en la Tierra para comportarse como un crío, no... si lo idiota no se quita con los años.  
Hades rió sin parar, dándole golpes por donde pudo, divertido con la situación.  
—¡Eres un pendejo! —se quejó enojado de verdad, iba a decir algo más, pero los labios de su hermano indecorosamente se posaron sobre los suyos.  
El menor intentó en vano zafarse del beso, pero el dios del Inframundo lo sostuvo con firmeza por la nuca, la fuerza de voluntad en Poseidón comenzó a ceder, y solo pudo decir algo cuando el pelinegro se lo permitió.  
—Hades... —susurró apenado —somos hermanos...  
—¿Y con eso? —Sonrió el aludido—. Somos dioses también, no te olvides que es normal entre nosotros...  
—Pero... —intentó quejarse el dios del Mar.  
—Te has revolcado con Medusa y no quieres darme una alegría a mí... —recordar eso le causaba inevitablemente tanto asco como gracia—¿Qué le viste a medusa? Te sedujeron sus sensuales tentáculos, su cautivante mirada.  
—¡Solo lo hice para vengarme de Athena! Por eso me revolqué en suelo sagrado... —se defendió sumamente apenado, pero... todos nos hemos "comido" alguna vez un pescado.  
—Ya, Poseidón, hace mucho que no tenemos estos encuentros... y te extraño... —finalizó con un tono extremadamente dulce para tratarse de él, aparentemente los vestigios de un "Shun" no lo iban a abandonar por mucho tiempo—. Además ¿mira cómo me la has puesto? —argumentó soltando la nuca de su hermano para aferrarse el miembro, que por debajo de la tela amplia de la túnica negra, lucía esplendoroso en toda su extensión.  
Sin darle tiempo al otro de objetar nada, volvió a besarle los labios con más pasión que antes, mordiéndolos con sutileza, arrancándole gemidos de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo. Se dejó llevar por la ola de sentimientos que ese trato tan poco amable le profesaba su hermano. ¿Para qué negar que le encantaba? En cuanto quiso darse cuenta, la mano juguetona del mayor examinaba debajo de su túnica azul, dando al final con la hombría erguida.  
—Mira como estás tú también... —reconoció Hades con alegría, recostó a su amante boca arriba en la cama y levantó con lentitud la túnica descubriendo a cada paso las firmes y musculosas piernas, llegando hasta la entrepierna que, feliz, estaba al descubierto—. Te has preparado para venir a verme ¿eh? —murmuró divertido.  
Había sido descubierto; la idea de ir a ver a su hermano mayor y saber que tarde o temprano terminaría así, como siempre, le volaba la cabeza de fiebre.  
El dios del Inframundo acarició la extensión de ese miembro con largos y huesudos dedos, palpando esa tersa y cálida piel, consiguiendo nítidos espasmos que le causaron gracia.  
Poseidón cerró los ojos permitiéndole a sus músculos tensos relajarse, pero la lengua atrevida y húmeda de su compañero lo alteró por completo, y cuando esa misma lengua tocó la punta, no ahogó un masculino gemido que nació de la garganta retumbando en el salón. Se aferró a los bucles negros de su hermano y tiró de ellos, mitad de bronca por sentir ese placer, y mitad de desesperación por lo mismo.  
El pelinegro sintió enloquecer, por ese motivo engulló el pene hasta donde su garganta se lo permitió y con la mano libre, buscó el orificio acostumbrado de su hermano para comenzar a jugar; poco a poco el dios del Mar empezó a relajarse de nuevo, abriendo más las piernas y permitiendo la invasión a su intimidad.  
El mayor dejó de lado tan maravillosa tarea para incorporarse en la cama, ponerse de pie y alejarse.  
—¿Qué sucede? —Poseidón no quería dejar en evidencia cuánto le había molestado esa distancia.  
Desesperado, Hades buscaba algo en su armario.  
—¿Dónde está? Si yo lo dejé aquí mismo ¡maldición! —Hablaba consigo mismo.  
—¿Qué buscas?  
—Mi paleta azotadora, mi látigo, mis consoladores con tachas...  
—Ya, no importa, ven aquí y sigue...  
—¡Maldita bruja! —exclamó el dios del Inframundo con las manos en la cintura. Perséfone tenía la puta costumbre de llevarse los macabros juegos de su marido durante sus largas ausencia, pues conocía sus gustos.  
—No importa, ven aquí... —pidió el menor con desesperación.  
El pelinegro entró en sí y guió la mirada hasta la de su hermano, encontrándolo arrodillado en la cama sin la túnica puesta. A un costado, tirada en el suelo, estaba dicha prenda, olvidada por completo.  
Con una media sonrisa morbosa, el mayor caminó con lentitud, quitándose a cada paso la túnica negra, dejando así al descubierto su monumental pene, adornado por unos rizos de color similar al de su cabellera larga.  
Cuando Hades llegó a la cama, gateando peligrosamente hasta el menor, con una mano le obligó a recostarse por completo boca arriba. Se situó sobre él, besándole el cuello y oliendo su aroma masculino. ¡Sí! Los dioses también tienen aromas (si no pregúntale a Poseidón cuando su hermano se quitó los calcetines).  
El dios del Mar cerró los ojos cuando sintió una mordida profunda en el cuello; lo último que le faltaba, saber que su niisan era un vampiro, pero no, lejos de absorber su sangre, aunque la provocó, siguió su camino al sur, hasta llegar a las tetillas erguidas y allí se quedó, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo sin piedad.  
—¡Ya, Hades! ¡Me lastimas! —en vano intentó quitar la cabeza del pelinegro, estaba prendido como piraña.  
El mayor mordió con más energía y, sentándose sobre el vientre de su amante para disminuir sus fuerzas, apretó con rudeza las tetillas, retorciéndolas todo lo que pudo. En cuanto se cansó -en realidad en cuanto vio una lagrima de dolor descender la mejilla de su víctima- siguió camino hasta llegar de nuevo al miembro del menor, gesto que el aludido temió pues conocía a la perfección a su macabro hermano, sin embargo ese día Hades se estaba comportando como niño bueno. En realidad no tenía su equipo, porque de tenerlo...  
Succionó el pene de su hermano con tanta fuerza que lo dejó colorado, casi sin erección. Desde ya, con ese trato el único que se excitaba era el dios del Inframundo quien, dejando de lado la tortura, subió para quedar sentado sobre el pecho de Poseidón y así, con cierta dificultad, le ofreció su pene para que lo succionara.  
Quedando de costado, casi contra la pared, el pelinegro sostuvo las mejillas del dios del Mar incitándolo a tragar.  
—Mas fuerte... —pidió con voz ronca—Más adentro, métela toda adentro...  
E hizo lo que pudo; ni hablar podía, apenas respirar.  
—Muerde, despacio... —aclaró Hades con lascivia.  
Y en ese momento el menor se desquitó mordiendo la sensible punta.  
—¡Despacio dije! —se quejó el dios del Inframundo tirando de la lacia cabellera azul de su hermano—. O me harás acabar aquí mismo y quiero gozarte antes...  
El pelinegro deshizo la postura y bajando un poco besó los labios de su hermano con más pasión y desenfreno que antes, metiendo la lengua y mezclando los sabores, con una mano le acarició el pene, y con la otra el trasero, hundiendo sin previa lubricación y sin cuidado los dedos en la intimidad del pobre Poseidón.  
—Dime que te gusta... ¡dímelo!  
—¡M-Me gusta! —concedió asustado.  
—Dime que la quieres adentro, hasta el fondo, que te mueres por follar...  
—La quiero toda, adentro... hasta el fondo... me muero por sentirla... —aquellas palabras fueron sinceras.  
—¡"Follar" dije "follar"!  
Sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, con el miembro hinchado y clamando por piedad, el mayor elevó con una mano la pierna del dios del mar y ubicó el pene en la entrada ejerciendo un poco de presión.  
—No entra ¡maldición!  
—Tranquilo... —dijo el menor con dificultad, el dolor amenazó con desmayarlo, saliendo de la posición, o intentándolo pues Hades estaba como un animal salvaje y le aferraba evitando su escape (sí, podía llegar a ser muy posesivo), buscó una posición mas cómoda.  
Entendiendo las intenciones de Poseidón, el dios del Inframundo le permitió la libertad, y cuando vio que se ponía de rodillas en el colchón levantando el trasero, se le fue al humo desesperado, aferrando con las manos la cadera y hundiendo los dedos en la morena piel.  
—Despacio, por favor... —pidió el dios del Mar con falsa inocencia, adivinando la reacción que provocarían esas palabras.  
—¿Despacio dijiste? ¿Despacio la quieres? —preguntó poseso y con una certera y dolorosa estocada incrustó apenas la punta.  
Con las manos, el mayor estiró los glúteos de su hermano para permitir la dilatación, y ejerciendo aun más fuerza, fue metiendo poco a poco el miembro, llegando hasta la mitad. Deslizó una de las manos hasta la entrepierna de Poseidón descubriéndola erecta y babeante, eso lo terminó por volver loco y con constante idas y venidas el pene se movió con libertad dentro del orificio del menor, colmándolos de placer a los dos.  
Los gemidos y jadeos masculinos de Poseidón se vieron acompañados por los sonoros golpes de la palma de Hades al chocar con el glúteo, siendo solapados por las palabras soeces, puercas, del mismo dios del Inframundo, quien masturbaba a su hermano con la misma pasión con la que lo penetraba. Furioso, consiguió el éxtasis del dios del mar; Poseidón se aferró a las sábanas cuando sintió ese calor inundarlo, no solo en su trasero, sino en todo su cuerpo.  
El pelinegro cerró los ojos cuando sintió llegar a la cima, echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del momento sublime y lanzó un gemido extenso que no cesó hasta que los espasmos en su pene no lo hicieron.  
Luego de unos segundos, el mayor dejó de tensar todos los músculos y se fue relajando poco a poco hasta caer rendido boca arriba sobre el charco de semen que su hermano menor había dejado. Cuando Poseidón se vio liberado, también se dejó caer sobre el pecho Hades.  
—Espero que te haya quedado claro... —aseveró el dios del Inframundo de la nada.  
—¿Qué cosa? —El dios del Mar abrió grande los ojos, extrañado. ¿En algún momento, entre tantas palabras soeces, le había advertido de algo?  
—Que si no me ayudas a destruir la humanidad, a vengarme de Athena y de Zeus... la próxima vez será peor...  
—Ah... entonces no tengo mas remedio... —ironizó.  
—Exactamente, me obedecerás porque soy tu hermano mayor...  
—¿Y a quién poseeremos esta vez? —Solo quedaba darse por vencido. Ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿qué más daba otra?— ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? Porque yo te apoyo logísticamente pero... ya no quiero poseer a nadie.  
—Sí... —respondió el dios del Inframundo con convicción—. Tiene un buen perfil. No nos dará problemas a nosotros porque no es un guerrero, aunque eso también nos puede jugar en contra. Casi nadie lo quiere; así que nadie se enamorará de él, no le dan importancia. Es más, hasta diría que sobra en el mundo. Por ende no le prestan mucha atención; así que será una total y completa sorpresa, y para cuando quieran darse cuenta, ya habrá sido demasiado tarde...  
—¡Ya! Deja de hacerte el misterioso, que no te queda —se impacientó—; dime quién es.  
Arqueando las cejas con una gran sonrisa, feliz por su hallazgo, Hades vociferó un triunfante:  
—Tokumaru Tatsumi.  
 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
